


Stony’s Omega

by Littlered92



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlered92/pseuds/Littlered92
Summary: Steve and Tony found their omega. Now all the two Alphas have to do is keep her safe
Relationships: Steve Rogers/ original character/ Tony Stark





	Stony’s Omega

Bucky: Found the Omega’s   
Steve: what is that delicious smell  
Bucky: what do you mean buddy   
Tony: I smell it too   
Bucky: wait do they have your Omega  
Steve: I thinks so but their not with the others   
(That’s when Natasha appeared)   
Natasha: hate to cut this short but Bruce found a lab with some Omega’s   
Bruce: it looks like we where too late for two of them but the third she’s terrified  
Natasha: are you going to be able to get her to come with or   
Bruce: I got her I’ll meet everyone back on the jet  
(When the others returned Tony and Steve stilled as they noticed the Omega Bruce was now wearing one of the Hulks extra shirts)   
Steve: Natasha let’s get out of here   
Natasha: everyone buckle up this is going to be a bumpy take off  
Tony: Bruce call Strange I need to call fury  
(When they landed all of the Omega’s where taken to the hospital except for Abby who was taken to the Avengers compound with Fury)   
Natasha: here’s some clothes you can change into   
Fury: for those of you who don’t know this is Abigail Rose McFadden   
Steve: wait is she related to the president of McFadden Enterprise   
Tony: her father is CEO and Company Founder  
(That’s when Alex Abby’s twin brother walked in and quickly wrapped his arms around Abby)   
Alex: Abby  
Abby: Alex   
Alex: Father is here but you should go change first dad wants to thank the avengers in finding you   
Abby: ok   
Wanda: would you like to shower I could lend you some   
Abby: is that ok   
Alex: yes   
(As soon as Abby got out of the bathroom she is greeted by her father’s voice. When she walked into the main room her father turns around and sees Abby for the first time in six months before hugging her)   
Eric: my princess   
Abby: dad   
Eric: I was just thanking the avengers for saving my little girl but I think it’s best for now until your stable again to stay here   
Abby: I understand umm can I talk to you in private before you leave   
Eric: I’d like to take you shopping your mother wants to see you   
Tony: it will give us time to work on your rooms   
Abby: I get more then one room   
Steve: yes you would get your own private suite a bathroom and a walk in closet   
Tony: plus a guest room and an extra room for your choosing   
Abby: a library please I have a love for books   
Alex: she would be in heaven   
Abby: Alex would you stay the night with me please   
Alex: I can only stay tonight of course if it’s ok   
Tony: of course it is you guys can have my guest room if your ok sharing   
Abby: is that ok   
Alex: yes anything to spend some extra time with you   
Tony: wait so your an Alpha and Omega twin how   
Eric: Super Alpha and a Super Omega produce an Alpha and a Super Omega twin it’s very rare but has happened   
Steve: I never knew that   
(Soon it’s the end of the night and Abby was able to put her things in her own rooms while her and Alex slept in the guest room of Tony’s rooms. What Abby didn’t know was Tony and Steve tended to share rooms. When Steve woke up he noticed his Alpha mate not in bed so he follows his scent to Abby’s rooms to find him working on things)   
Tony: hi Captin   
Steve: couldn’t sleep ether  
Tony: Yeah her scent got to me and I had to get away   
Steve: she’s mouthwatering it woke me and when your scent was faint on the sheets   
Tony: I checked on her Alex had gotten up to use the bathroom and she was whimpering I just wanted to   
(That’s when the alarm went off and they both ran to the guest room to see Alex holding a shaking Abby after they noticed the fire marks on the small rug as well as the water marks)   
Abby: I’m sorry   
Alex: shhh it’s ok   
Tony: what are her powers   
Alex: she’s an elemental meaning she can control the elements Fire, Water, Air, Earth and Metal her nightmares are triggering them   
Abby: I’m sorry   
Steve: it’s ok Abigail we understand when Bucky came back from Wakanda it caused his nightmares too and then he meet Anna his omega speaking of them hi guys   
Anna: Bucky wanted to double check on you to make sure you where ok   
Bucky: I know right now everything is still probably really fresh in your mind so you’re probably still trying to process what you’ve been through  
Abby: and all the new scents I spent so long in the cold that I don’t remember any other smells until recently  
Bucky: it’s rough but it will get easier  
(Soon Abby was back asleep and before they knew it was the morning)   
Anna: morning Abby Alex already gone   
Abby: yeah him and dad have a meeting in three hours in dc   
Anna: well since most of the Alphas are working in your room Steve has asked me and Bucky to see your basics   
Bucky: Fury forward us all your records   
Abby: oh okay   
Anna: it’s okay we’ve seen worse   
Bucky: hi I’m worse   
(Soon Tony and Steve had finished Abby’s rooms to find Bucky out of breath outside with his arm missing)   
Tony: what’s with the new look  
Bucky: she stole my damn arm Anna thought it would be funny and then Abby took off poof   
(That’s when suddenly they noticed Buckys floating arm and Abby suddenly appeared)   
Abby: I told you that I could do air you know this is fun   
Bucky: glad your having fun so we still have fire and water but can I please have my arm back  
Tony: I have some practice robots you can use I’m guessing you used metal to take his arm   
Abby: well metal and air but yep Anna bet I wouldn’t   
Anna: I’m enjoying this very much   
Bucky: Omega you and I need to have a talk  
Tony: well that answers that Bucky we will take over from here   
(Bucky nodded before picking Anna up and throwing her over his shoulder as he walked to their room)   
Steve: so what would you like to do first   
Abby: I guess fire   
Tony: have at it   
Abby: what you want me to practice on you   
Tony: I need to test the new fire extinguisher foam in my suit so go on   
Abby: I can’t   
Steve: you won’t hurt him   
Abby: can I have something different please  
Tony: for training we train one on one for combat you are going have to get comfortable with it Abby  
Abby: ok   
(Soon Abby blasted Tony but stopped when she noticed the foam and Steve’s scent hit her as he double checked Tony’s suit)   
Steve: she signed the metal   
Tony: thank you for not roasting me wow that was literally hot   
Abby: sorry   
Tony: I want to do it again   
Steve: no   
Tony: fine then water  
Abby: umm ok   
(When Abby was done she noticed the look in both of the Alphas eyes)   
Steve: wow   
Tony: umm so good news we are done with your rooms we had a lot of help   
Abby: really   
Tony: yep   
Steve: why don’t we show you   
(Before everyone knew it Abby was an official avenger and had slowly grown closer to the team when she finally smelled Tony and Steve)   
Natasha: hey Abby you ok   
Abby: yeah I just smell something delicious   
Natasha: oh I know that look it’s the hungry Omega look it means your mate is in the building   
Abby: what   
Natasha: it’s natural   
(Abby followed her nose and soon found herself in the lab where Bruce, Tony and Steve where)   
Bruce: oh hey Abby. You okay   
Abby: sorry umm smell  
Bruce: oh Alpha scents   
Abby: yeah but it’s two different ones that combined and   
(Abby froze as soon as Tony and Steve both stood up and walked closer)   
Tony: hello omega   
Steve: we’ve been waiting now tell us omega will you let us   
Tony: Steve not here Bruce sorry but nature   
Bruce: no I get it   
Steve: Tony I don’t think she’s completely ready   
(As soon as both Tony and Steve touched Abby she whimpered causing both to look at her as she doubled over in pain as her heat hit her)   
Bruce: guys you need to get her to your room or a lot of Alphas will be coming to find her   
Tony: Steve we’ve got a problem   
(The two turn to see Sam’s Alphas eyes blown with the smell of Abby)   
Steve: Sam you don’t want to challenge us   
Sam: she smells like strawberries and champagne and vanilla cream   
Abby: Alphas   
Tony: Stevie   
Steve: I’ll hold them back get her to our room  
Tony: hold tight omega we promise we will help you soon   
(As soon as Tony picked Abby up she whimpered again but it wasn’t a normal whimper it was an omega in heat needing her Alpha’s whimper. When Steve walked into the bedroom he noticed Abby had built multiple little nests throughout the rooms to find her making a big nest in the bed)   
Steve: ah you waited   
Tony: she asked to but it’s been hard Stevie I think our ruts are   
Steve: yeah I feel it too now little omega you my dear have waited long enough   
Tony: Stevie she has two scent glands   
Abby: please Alphas I need you  
Steve: shh it’s ok omega your alphas are here now  
(Soon all three are cumming together when Tony and Steve claimed Abby as their omega. Two days later the three finally appeared)   
Anna: hi Abby   
Abby: hi Anna umm have you seen Steve   
Anna: him and Bucky are in the gym with Tony   
Abby: thank you   
(Abby smiled as she walked over to the three as they took a break)   
Steve: omega  
Bucky: hello Abby   
Abby: hi Bucky umm we never decided who would work on me I mean with me   
(Tony smiled as he kissed Abby’s scent gland and smiled as Steve did the same to her other one)   
Steve: I think we start with working on our combat skills before we start to focus on your power’s  
Tony: don’t worry we will still work on those too ok but with metal it’s going to require some strength training  
Abby: yes daddy  
Bucky: maybe you should take this back to your room  
Tony: she’s too sore   
Steve: we broke her a little last night   
(Abby blushed as she remembered them waking her up for another round)   
Bucky: then I suggest strating slow  
Anna: alpha  
(Bucky then noticed Anna appeare in her workout clothes)   
Bucky: I have an idea each of us working on something and that’s restraint   
Anna: all new mates have too and so does Bucky   
Abby: oh okay   
(Soon enough Abby was working on her movement with Bucky while Anna worked with Tony)   
Steve: time   
Abby: this is tough   
Anna: yeah   
Tony: switch   
Bucky: why don’t you try using your air   
Steve: go ahead when you’re ready ok baby   
Tony: I’ll go easy   
Abby: Captin, daddy after please  
Steve: after you sure   
Abby: please Alphas   
Tony: okay Omega after  
(Once they where done Abby was in the shower when she found herself once again sandwiched between the two Alphas)   
Steve: need to fill your Omega  
Abby: please Captin use me  
Tony: oh baby girl  
(After the shower Abby had fallen asleep in the nest when she was awaken to knocking)   
Steve: hey Bucky what is it   
Bucky: Sorry for waking you up but I’m going to be a dad   
Tony: Anna’s with pup   
Bucky: it’s why she’s been so close lately I finally smelt it tonight   
Steve: that’s great   
Tony: this calls for celebration   
( Abby smiled as she stood up and hugged Anna who was now standing next to Bucky)   
Anna: we’re so happy   
Steve: call me old fashioned but doll can I take you out for a date   
Tony: don’t worry baby girl I’ll be there too  
Abby: yes   
Anna: we should go to this new swing dance club   
Abby: umm I don’t know   
Bucky: it’s ok Abby it’s not just swing kiddo   
Abby: okay tomorrow night   
Steve: sounds good  
Tony: I’ll get you a whole new outfit baby girl and I’ll let Captin pick it out   
Abby: okay   
(Before they know it Natasha was curling Abby’s hair as she did her makeup )   
Natasha: your going to give him a heart attack Abby you look beautiful   
Abby: Steve picked it out for me   
(Soon Abby meets the group in the living room and they all went quiet when they noticed Abby)   
Tony: baby girl   
Abby: you don’t like it   
Steve: baby doll you look stunning   
Anna: shall we go   
Abby: yes please   
Bucky: I’ll drive you three okay in the back   
Abby: I’ll sit in the middle  
(At the club Abby was dancing with Tony when a old swing song came on and Steve walked over)   
Steve: just this once doll  
Abby: ok Captin  
(After the dance Steve smiled as Tony kissed Abby)   
Tony: that was something   
Steve: if she had the right teacher she’d be a pro in no time


End file.
